And My Heart Says
by sb4ever
Summary: Sue must make a decision about her relationship with David. Is it love?
1. Chapter 1

11

Title: And My Heart Says….

Rating: K

Disclaimers: Not mine, too bad

Genre: Missing episode, five chapters in all

Summary: Sue must make a decision about her relationship with David. Is it love?

Author's Note: I wondered what happened to the adorable David character as portrayed by Jeff Douglas. He's just so darn cute and totally smitten with Sue. Here's my take on what could be a missing episode.

A/N2: Yeah, I know "Changes" is not done but minor glitch turned into something a little more major so it's being fixed.

----------

Chapter 1

Bullpen

"Thanks, Marty," said D, "I'll let the rest of the team know." Hanging up the phone, D walked over to the group chatting by Sue and Tara's desks.

"Good news, ladies and gentlemen," announced D as he stood to the side of Sue. Perched on her desk, Bobby nudged Sue and nodded towards D.

"We got a pay raise?" remarked Lucy.

"A day off?" asked Tara.

"That new car I requisitioned months ago?" suggested Myles.

"Now why would that be of interest to the rest of us?" Lucy said acerbically. "He specifically said good news for all of us—you know, ladies and gentlemen—not gentle_man_?"

Myles rolled his eyes. "Because if _I'm_ happy the whole team is happy. You do know that I'm the barometer of this team?"

"Is that what you call it?" she said dubiously.

Bobby and Sue glanced at each other in amusement. That remark was so typically Myles.

Jack listened to the give and take flowing around him with a smirk. "I think D would tell us if we just stopped talking and listened."

D bowed slightly to Jack. "Thank you. At least one person wants to hear what I have to say."

"Why do I feel as though I'm in grade school again?" commented Myles as he turned to face D.

D just shook his head. Sometimes it seemed like that to him, too.

"Marty Pavone has extended his congratulations to the team," he shared. "Due to our efforts, the grand jury has indicted Wilson Gregory and company on five counts of interstate transportation of stolen goods and one count of attempted murder of a Federal agent," referring to Gregory's try to run over Bobby in his escape effort.

"Yay!"

"Let's hear it for the good guys!"

"Terrific!" could be heard as well as clapping.

"Let me just say," said Bobby, "since it resulted in an indictment, I don't mind giving up my body for the team," he stated holding up his left arm. Only recently had he been able to discard the sling.

"Well," began Sue, "I think we'd prefer if you didn't do it again." She recalled the horror she felt when she saw the car headed straight for Bobby. Fortunately, he'd been able to jump clear but in the process had jammed his shoulder.

He flashed a smile. "I won't make it a habit," he promised.

"Good."

A hand on Sue's arm drew her attention to her roommate. "Looks like you'll be home in plenty of time to get ready for tonight."

Bobby's interested eyes darted from Lucy to Sue. "Something special happening tonight?"

Sue smiled agreeably. "Dinner with David."

"At Michael's," Lucy added.

Bobby's eyes widened and his lips pursed in a silent whistle. "Business must be very good if he can afford to take you there," he responded. "However, if anyone deserves to be wined and dined in such elegance, you do."

"And I have just the dress for it." She stood up. "I better finish that report so I can wear it!"

----------

Sue and Lucy's Apartment

"You're gonna knock his socks off," predicted Lucy when she spotted Sue coming out of her room.

"You think so?" She spun around to show off her dress.

"Actually, it doesn't matter what you wear. You could wear a paper sack and you'd impress David," Lucy declared. "He's crazy about you."

"A paper sack would have been less hazardous on my bank account," Sue joked as she smoothed down the skirt.

"True but the color wouldn't have worked as well. That salmon pink is great on you."

"Thanks, Lucy." She looked at her hands. "Oops! I left my wrap in the bedroom."

The doorbell rang and Levi was about to follow Sue when Lucy grabbed him. "Hold on, Levi. Not tonight. We don't want doggy hair all over that gorgeous dress." She pulled him with her towards the door.

"David, come in." she greeted when she opened the door. "Sue just went to get her wrap."

"Fine," smiled David. "Good to see you, Lucy." He bent down to scratch the canine's head. "Hey there, Levi! It's good to see you, too, fella."

Levi barked once.

"I'm glad you feel the same way," kidded David. He stopped and straightened when he spotted Sue.

"Whoa!" he said softly. "You look…great," he said sincerely. His expression spoke volumes.

"Thanks." When she came near enough, he bent down to give her a quick kiss.

Gazing at the couple, a feeling of delight filled. They looked so cute together, she thought.

"Don't forget tomorrow is still a workday," she reminded them. "Try to get her home before the sun comes up."

"No promises," smiled David. "I may just decide to keep her."

Lucy's eyes widened in approval. Yup, smitten through and through.

He looked at Sue and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

----------

Hotel

"Dinner was wonderful," said Sue sincerely as they strolled in the gardens of the hotel. "I just hope you won't have to work for the next ten years to pay for it."

David smiled sweetly. "It was worth every penny just to be with you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, but I know how busy you've been with work."

"Yeah, those government contracts have kept us pretty busy. Have I ever thanked you for mentioning us?"

"Many times. "

"The positive side of all of this busyness is that business is doing great, better than I ever expected."

"You deserve it," she smiled. She was happy he was doing so well. His hard work and talent contributed greatly to his success.

"But there is a down side to all of this success, too," he said seriously.

"And what's that?"

He gathered her hands in his. "I don't get to see you enough and that got me thinking."

She looked at their clasped hands and then at David. "Thinking about what"

"That I don't like not seeing you…not being with you," he said. "And that got me to thinking some more on how to remedy the situation."

"And what's the solution? You need to hire more people?"

"That maybe we need to be together—permanently."

He waited for her response.

Sue could barely breathe. His words had taken her by surprise.

She swallowed. "Did you just say what I think you said?" she asked.

"What I'm saying is…what I'm asking is," replied David nervously, " will you marry me?"

"Marry you?"

He held up a hand. "I know this is a big surprise, particularly since we haven't seen much of each other the past month or so. But I've thought and thought about it and I miss having you in my life. If we were married, at least I'd get to see you asleep each night when I got home," he smiled lovingly. "I don't want you to give me an answer now," he instructed her. "I want you to think about it. Take all the time you need."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes to get an indication of her feelings. "Have you thought about it?" he joked semi-seriously.

There was uncertainty in her eyes. "David, you took me by surprise," she admitted. "I thought tonight was going to be a celebration about the new government contract you landed. I…I had no idea you were planning to propose."

Disappointment clouded his eyes for an instant then disappeared in a blink. "I'm sorry but I didn't know how to bring it up other than just blurting it out like that. I guess I should've used a little more finesse, huh?"

"Oh no! You said it perfectly!" she assured. "It's a wonderful proposal. It just took me by surprise," she repeated.

"Well, do you promise to think about it?"

She nodded. "I promise."

"Good." He pulled her close to kiss her. "I love you, Sue," he said when he released her.

"You mean a lot to me, too," Sue admitted.

"I'll be waiting for your answer."

----------

Apartment

"You came in late last night," Lucy commented as she poured milk on her cereal. "I take it dinner went well?" She reached for her spoon.

Sue was idly stirring her coffee. "It was nice…very nice."

"You have to tell me all about it. I think Tara wants the details, too. Stanley wants to take her some place special for dinner for their anniversary of the day they met. Isn't that sweet?"

"He asked me to marry him," Sue uttered out of the blue.

"What!" Lucy exclaimed, her hand frozen in mid-air.

"David proposed last night."

"Oh my God!" breathed an astounded Lucy. "Sue! Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded. "Girl! That is wonderful news!" She rushed to give her friend a hug.

At Sue's less than enthusiastic response, Lucy pulled back and looked quizzically at her roommate's face. "Do I sense a certain lack of excitement here?" She stared at Sue. "You did tell him yes, didn't you?"

Sue's dark green eyes looked back, her uncertainty apparent. "I didn't give him an answer at all. He told me to think about it."

"Why? Aren't you in love with him?" Lucy was puzzled. "It's as plain a day that he's in love with you."

"I like him, Lucy, I like him a lot," shared Sue. "I think I love him but I don't know if I'm _in_ love with him, if you know what I mean."

"Oooo," Lucy grimaced. "I do. What're you going to do?"

"I thought about it all last night and I decided I'm going to think about it…just like David said to. Maybe I do love him more than I think I do. It's just that we've just been so busy with the Gregory case and everything else that I haven't had a chance to really think about him recently."

Lucy didn't want to point out that if Sue really was in love with David she would be thinking of him anyway regardless of how many cases they had. But it was not her call to make. Instead, she patted Sue's shoulder.

"I think that makes a lot of sense. You think about it." Her eyes flicked to the wall clock. "That being said, I need to get out of here now if I'm going to make it for that Rotor meeting. I'll see you at the office." With a nod, Lucy picked up her bowl to dump it in the sink.

"Go ahead, Luce," urged Sue. "I'll do the dishes. I have a few minutes before I have to leave."

She flashed a quick smile. "Thanks. See you soon." And she was gone.

Sue gathered the few dishes and quickly washed them. Squeezing out the sponge, she swiped the counter and laid it down to dry.

"Time for us to go, too, Levi."

----------

"Nickel for them," said Bobby after laying a hand on hers to get her attention. He'd noted his companion's pre-occupied expression as they headed back to the office after an interview.

"It's nothing."

His eyes slid towards her. "You can't fool me, Sue Thomas," he declared. "I can tell when you have something on your mind." He slowed to a stop at the red light. He turned to her and tilted his head. "I'm a very good listener when the need arises and there is definitely a need here."

She looked at the tall Aussie. They'd become close during her time at the agency. Maybe it would help to talk.

"It's David."

"David?" Bobby frowned. "I thought his business was doing very well."

"It is," she assured. "This has nothing to do with his business." She stopped. "Well, maybe a little since that's what made him realize that he missed me."

"Huh?" asked a puzzled Bobby struggling to follow her train of thought.

Sue sighed. "David's been so busy with work and we've been so busy with the Gregory case and everything that we haven't seen much of each for the past few weeks."

"True."

It was one of the hazards of working for the FBI and the cause of many a broken relationship. A thought occurred to Bobby.

"Does he resent your job?"

"Oh no!" said Sue quickly. "Nothing like that. It's just that because we've been so caught up with our jobs that he said he realized he missed not seeing me."

Bobby nodded sagely. "I can see his point." He slowed down for another red light.

"So, he had a solution."

Sue looked at Bobby.

"He asked me to marry him."

"What!" Bobby was about to step on the gas but immediately jammed on the brake when he heard her words. The driver behind honked angrily. Bobby ignored it and faced Sue. "He what?"

"He asked me to marry him," she repeated. She was perplexed at Bobby's reaction. She thought he liked David.

Bobby was flabbergasted. Sue marry David? It wasn't something he expected. Though come to think of it, it shouldn't have been a total surprise. David seemed to care very much for the kindhearted blonde. Finally aware of the horns beeping, Bobby stepped on the gas.

"I guess congratulations are in order then," he commented. He wondered why he felt depressed at the news.

"That's the problem. I haven't said yes or no," she admitted. "He told me to think about it."

"And have you?" Relief flooded him that she hadn't answered in the affirmative.

"That's all I've been doing since last night," she shared. She looked at the direction Bobby was heading. "Didn't you just miss the turn to go back to the office?"

"I think we should talk about this more over a cup of coffee away from the office," he told her, "that is, unless you want the whole bullpen aware of your dilemma."

She shuddered. "I don't think so. You know and Lucy knows. I think I'd like to keep that way."

----------

"David seems to be a great guy, Sue," Bobby told her. "He obviously cares deeply for you. He has excellent taste in women," he smiled.

Sue's dimple flashed quickly. "He _is_ a great guy and I care about him, too, but I don't know if I love him enough to marry him."

"That's honest," said Bobby. "All I can suggest is that you think about it like David wants you to." He smiled at her warmly. "I know you'll do what's best for the both of you."

Sue found it impossible to resist his smile and show of confidence in her judgment. She reached over to squeeze his hand. "Thanks for listening, Bobby. I really appreciate it."

He returned the squeeze. "Any time. That's what friends are for." He glanced at his watch. "We'd better head back to the office before anyone starts wondering what happened to us. They may think we've taken the day off and played hooky together," he joked.

"Maybe another time," she kidded.

"You're on, Miss Thomas!"

----------


	2. Chapter 2

10

And My Heart Says…

----------

Chapter 2

Bullpen

Flipping through a file on the way back to the bullpen, Bobby stopped and turned when he heard his name being called. It was Sue—a smiling Sue.

This was a different Sue from the past week. Since her announcement of David's proposal, Bobby had found himself spending more time than usual sneaking glances in her direction to check on her. He'd spotted a tiny frown creasing her brow when she sat at her desk more than a few times. She had caught him several times looking at her and had given him a half-hearted smile with a shake of her head to indicate she was still undecided.

"You're looking bright and chipper this morning," he smiled. He missed seeing this side of her.

"I am because I've decided I'm going to tell David yes."

He knew he should feel happy for her. David was a great guy. Thoughtful, charming, funny…he treated Sue with the respect and love she deserved. Why shouldn't she fall in love with him?

Then why…why should he feel disappointed? Wasn't this what Sue wanted?

"So, you decided you do love him after all?"

She hesitated as a trace of uncertainty crossed her face and disappeared in an instant. "I care about him and I know I could be a good wife to him," she said earnestly.

Bobby spotted the look of doubt and wondered about it. He squeezed her arm. "If you're happy about it, then I'm happy about it. Have you told David yet?"

She shook her head. "I haven't even told Lucy," she confessed. "I missed her this morning since she had to come in early. You're the first one I've said anything to."

"I feel honored," he declared. "When are you telling David?"

"We have a date for tomorrow night. He's cooking. That'll be the perfect time to tell him."

"This calls for a celebration," he announced. "What say we do lunch together? I'm buying."

A dimple appeared. "You don't have to."

"I insist."

"Then lunch it is."

The pair headed to the bullpen, Sue pleased she had finally made a decision, Bobby happy that the little worry lines on her forehead had disappeared. He couldn't explain the unexpected sense of loss he was experiencing.

"Bobby! Sue!" called out D when they entered the doorway.

"What's up, D?"

"How's that Winston jewelry case coming along?"

"We have an appointment to meet with the Winstons this afternoon," shared Bobby. "Mr. Winston will be back from a business trip."

"What do we have so far?"

"Let me get my notes," said Sue as she went to a file on her desk. "Metro PD began the investigation into the theft of Mrs. Winston's jewelry estimated worth a hundred thousand dollars. They turned it over to us at the request of Mr. Winston which they were glad to do."

"Apparently, he has some influence with the higher-ups at the FBI and thought we may have better resources at finding the culprits," said Bobby.

"Any suspects?"

"Nothing on the security cameras and the alarms didn't go off," said Sue as she scanned the report. "We have a copy of the tape and Tara is checking it to see if it's been tampered with."

D turned to their tech expert. "Tara, have you had a chance to go over that tape?"

"I haven't found any indications that anybody's been messing with it. However, I've only viewed the first couple of hours. I've got a ways to go yet."

"Sue and I have been going over the police files," shared Bobby. "Whoever stole the jewels went through the trouble to ransack the bedroom to make it appear like an outside job. However, the safe was intact so this person is either a pro or had access to the combination."

"An inside job made to look like an outside one?" Jack commented listening in on the discussion.

"Any of the pros come to mind with this MO?" Bobby's eyes darted between D and Jack.

D shook his head. "No. Those guys prided themselves on being neat and tidy. None of them would be caught dead making a mess."

"That's right," agreed Jack. "In and out as quickly and quietly as possible. That's their motto."

"Could it be the husband or the wife?" D asked. "You know…either one in a financial bind? It's been known to happen."

Sue consulted her notes. "Mr. Winston is a wealthy investment broker with no apparent financial difficulties. His co-workers and neighbors describe him as pleasant and an upstanding citizen. Mrs. Winston doesn't work and her husband gives her a generous monthly allowance."

"Any live-in help?" asked Jack.

"The housekeeper/cook is the only one and she has her own little suite."

"Who has access to the bedroom besides the housekeeper?"

"There's a woman that comes in to help clean. No one else would have a reason to be in the bedroom areas."

Jack's eyes narrowed when he glanced at Bobby. His friend's face looked thoughtful.

"I know that look," Jack stated. "You have an idea. What is it?"

All eyes focused on Bobby. "I think D could have something there. We need to focus on Mr. and Mrs. Winston. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to fleece their insurance company and at this point in time, they're our best suspects in spite of a lack of financial need."

"Hey, Bobby," called out Lucy as she hung up the phone. She waved a slip of paper.

"Yea?" Bobby got Sue's attention and directed it to Lucy.

"Got something on your jewelry case." She held out the sheet to him. "Apparently one of the items has surfaced at a pawn shop in Virginia. Here's the shop, the address and the owner's name."

Bobby was already reaching for his coat. He scanned the information on the paper. "Sue?"

She grabbed her purse. "Ready."

----------

Pawnshop

"Mark Kendall?" asked Bobby as they approached the tall, middle-aged man behind the counter.

"Who wants to know?"

Bobby held up his ID. "FBI. Special Agent Manning, Sue Thomas. You called about some stolen merchandise?"

"I did. I recognized it from the list of stolen stuff put out by Metro PD. I'll go get it."

He opened a door and disappeared for a couple of minutes. He returned holding a black velvet pouch in his hand. "Here."

Sue opened an evidence bag. "If you could empty it in here, I'd appreciate it," she said. Out fell a brooch—a stylized bunch of roses consisting of diamonds and pink sapphires. Even encased in the plastic bag, it sparkled in the light.

Sue's eyes were wide as she looked up Bobby. "Very nice," she commented.

"That's the real deal," agreed Kendall.

"Oh look," she said, "there's a stone missing." She pointed to an empty spot in the leaf part of the design.

"Yeah, I noticed that. The prongs may have been loose or caught on something. Stone that size you wouldn't notice right away if it was missing."

Bobby looked at him speculatively. "How big would you say that diamond is?"

"Oh, maybe fifteen points…not larger than twenty."

She drew out a pen to label the evidence and noted the missing stone. She opened another evidence bag, carefully popped in the velvet pouch and sealed it.

"Can you describe the person that brought that in?" Bobby inquired.

"Male, late twenties maybe early thirties, thin, about five ten, hundred forty pounds, kind of longish dark blonde hair. Good looking in a scruffy kind of way. You know like that guy on the television show _Lost_."

"Okay," Bobby nodded as he wrote down the information.

"Anything different…unique about him?" asked Sue.

Kendall pondered the question. "Not rea…wait, he kept tugging his left ear, like it was a nervous habit. I don't know if that's helpful."

"It could be," she smiled.

"I'll write you a receipt for the jewelry," Bobby informed him. "While we can't reimburse you for what you paid for it, the owner's husband has a reward posted for the return of any of the jewelry."

"I'd hoped so. That set me back a pretty penny."

"Can we see your records for that?" asked Sue.

"Right here." He pushed a logbook towards them. "Name is George…Vince George."

Sue located the name and jotted down the information.

"Did the bloke show you any other pieces?" asked Bobby as he handed the receipt to the owner.

Kendall shook his head. "He seemed kind of nervous, like he really didn't want to pawn the piece but he said he needed the money."

"Drugs?"

The owner shrugged. "Could be. It happens often enough."

Bobby flipped his pad shut. "Thanks for your help."

"Any time."

When they were outside Sue looked at Bobby. "What now?"

"A trip to check out one Vince George and then a visit to the Winston residence. Let's see if Mrs. Winston can identify it. "

"She'll probably be glad her jewelry is starting to surface."

----------

Apartment Building

"The apartment manager said he moved out a few days ago," Bobby informed Sue. "Since it's still unlet, he's going to let us in and look around."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Unlet?"

"You know, not rented?" he explained patiently.

"Is that an Australian expression?"

"No, it's…." he started when the manager joined them.

"I'll open the apartment for you and when you're done, just make sure the door's locked," said the manager.

"Thanks, mate," smiled Bobby. "We appreciate this."

"For the FBI anything." They walked a few steps. "Actually, you came at the right time. I was planning to clear out the place tomorrow and the cleaners are coming the day after that. He wasn't the neatest renter I've had."

The manager opened the door and let them in. "Here you go. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks," said Sue.

The manager was right—the place was a mess. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks.

"This place could be hazardous to our health," commented Bobby as he pulled on gloves.

"I'm afraid to let Levi in here," Sue confessed as she put on her gloves, too.

"_I'm_ afraid to be in here." He looked around the place. "Why don't you take the bedroom and I'll look around here?"

She nodded. She paused at the doorway. Drawers were open and hangers were scattered on the floor indicating the person had left in a hurry. Sue grimaced at the task ahead. "Be careful, Levi. We don't know what we'll find here," she cautioned her companion as she began her search.

Minutes passed by as they conducted their exploration. She found nothing of interest aside from some drug paraphernalia, which she bagged as possible evidence.

She was just about to close the drawer of the nightstand when a flash in the corner caught her eye. Wondering what it was, she probed for the object with her finger. Pinching the tiny item, she held it up to her eye—it was a diamond.

"Bobby?" called out Sue as she stood in the doorway.

He looked up from the papers in his hand. "Yea?"

She held out her hand. Curious, he came close. His eyes opened wide when he saw what she had in her palm.

"What have we here?" He gently touched the diamond with the tip of his finger. He looked at Sue with a smile. "Good work, Sue…or rather good eyes."

"Will we be able to tell if it's part of the brooch?" asked Sue.

"Spectroanalysis of the stone should reveal if it's of the same quality as the other stones in the brooch," answered Bobby. "At least that's my guess."

"What do you have in your hand?"

"Letters from Mrs. Winston to Vince George stuffed in the sofa," he responded. "They're love letters dating from about a year ago."

"You think he was blackmailing her?"

"I don't think so. Otherwise he would've taken them with him to keep his cash flow coming. Plus, he wouldn't have had to pawn the brooch." He paused for a moment. "You know, it's kind of sweet in a way—not the content, the thought he kept the letters," he added hastily. "I didn't think people wrote letters any more with email."

"It would be really sweet if she wasn't a married woman," agreed Sue.

"There is that. C'mon. We still have the kitchen and bathroom to go."

She grimaced. "If the bathroom and kitchen are anything like the bedroom I think I'll need to take a shower after this."

----------

Bobby and Sue had agreed to visit the Winstons and gather more information before bringing in Mrs. Winston for questioning. They would save the letters for then.

Grant Winston had instantly recognized the brooch.

"That belongs to my wife," he declared flatly. "I had it made for her for our first anniversary. She likes pink roses." Mrs. Winston sat on the sofa looking slightly bored.

There was an obvious age disparity between the pair. In his mid forties, Grant Winston was of average height and slightly heavy, with a pleasant face.

Andrea Winston was a very attractive brunette with a stunning figure and much younger than her husband. Metro PD had informed the FBI that although it was her jewelry that was stolen, she wasn't the one who initiated the call to the police—it was her husband.

"We'll be holding on to the brooch as evidence," Sue informed them. "We'll have it checked for fingerprints or anything else that can be used to identify the thief."

"I don't know what the fuss is," stated Mrs. Winston. "We're covered by insurance. When we get the check I can replace those pieces."

"I'm sure the insurance company would rather the culprit be caught and the jewelry returned than pay out a hundred thousand dollars," her husband said dryly. He turned to the agents. "Some of those pieces are one-of-a-kind. I like to give my wife a piece of jewelry for every special occasion."

"She's a fortunate woman," Bobby commented.

Andrea Winston plastered a smile on her face.

Bobby and Sue rose. "We'll be contacting you if we get any further information," Bobby uttered.

"Thanks," said Mr. Winston. "We appreciate your efforts."

----------

Bobby dropped a folder on Sue's desk. She looked up at him.

"The lab couldn't find any usable prints," he told her. "However, the stone you found is most likely the missing one. The quality matches the rest of the diamonds in the brooch."

"That's good, right?"

He perched on the edge of her desk. "That's good but I don't know if that's enough to convict Mrs. Winston even with the love letters."

"We need to find Vince George and get him to confess."

"Right."

Sue looked perplexed. "Why would she become involved with another man? They've only been married a few years."

"Four years and a few months," spoke up Lucy handing them a sheet. "According to the information we've managed to dig up, Mrs. Winston, formerly known as Andrea Beckley, met Grant Winston five years ago at an art gallery reception. They were married six months later."

"That was quick," remarked Sue.

"Particularly since at the time he met the future Mrs. Winston, Grant Winston was engaged to another woman."

"He just broke it off like that?" asked a startled Sue.

"Pretty much."

"What happened to the ex-fiancee?" asked Bobby.

"Still single, works as a financial consultant, successful."

"What else?"

"Mrs. Winston was a model at the time she met her prospective marital partner," spoke Myles. "And I believe quite captivating. The people we talked to expressed surprise at the speed at which they got married since normally Mr. Winston is a very cautious man."

"How do you know that?" asked a curious Sue. "Did anyone say that?"

"They didn't have to. The firm he works for is a conservative one known for making sound, stable investment choices. If you're a risk-taker, you don't work for that company," stated Myles. "Trust me. I know these things."

"Okay then, we have to assume she dazzled him with her beauty and swept him into a whirlwind courtship," volunteered Tara. "She knew a good catch when she saw one."

"Very possible because according to everyone we interviewed Andrea Beckley-Winston is quite the looker," said Myles.

"She is," confirmed Sue. She might not care for the woman but there was no doubting her appeal to the male members of the human race.

She looked up at Bobby. "Didn't you think so, Bobby?"

"Perhaps to others but definitely not my type," he replied promptly. "She didn't look like she knew how to laugh or say a kind word."

"Those may not have been the qualities her husband was looking at when he married her," pointed out Myles. "Apparently, she must have other assets he values more."

The women exchanged looks of exasperation.

"You did say she didn't appear too concerned about the loss of her jewelry," said D.

"That's right. Her husband said he bought her a piece of jewelry for every anniversary or significant date," recalled Sue.

Tara was non-plussed. "Gee, if my husband bought me jewelry for every occasion, there would certainly be sentimental value as well as the monetary one attached to each piece." She looked at them. "That is, _if _I loved my husband and you said there's some doubt about that."

"Right," Bobby confirmed.

"So, what's our next step?" asked D looking at Bobby and Sue since they were the lead agents on this case.

"We need to put SOG on Mrs. Winston to see if she'll lead us to Vince George," Bobby said.

"And check again with our informants to see if any more of the jewelry is surfacing," Sue added. "The owner of the pawnshop said he thought Vince George needed the money, perhaps for drugs."

The team scattered to do their tasks. As Bobby stood to move to his to make the arrangements for the surveillance, Sue stopped him.

"Why would she do that to her husband?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "She probably married him for his money and after awhile, it just wasn't enough."

Sue looked sad. "If she married him for his money, why did he marry her?"

"He wouldn't be the first man to have his head turned by a pretty face," Bobby replied.

----------


	3. Chapter 3

14

And My Heart Says…

A/N: A bit of angst. One small part doesn't quite read the way I want it but I thought better to post than to labor for days and days over a couple of sentences. Hope you don't mind.

----------

Chapter 3

Bullpen

"Tonight's the big night, isn't it?" smiled Bobby as he sat on Sue's desk. It was one of those rare times when the office was nearly deserted.

She nodded happily. "I'm kind of nervous because what if he's had second thoughts and wants to take back his proposal?"

"Never going to happen," Bobby declared firmly. "What man in his right mind wouldn't want to marry you? If he's changed his mind, put me at the top of your list of eligible suitors," he joked half-seriously. Life with Sue would be good, he thought. Lucky David.

She looked at him with a bemused gleam in her eyes. "What would Darcy say?"

"Oh, she always likes a challenge," he responded. "You two sheilas could fight over me," he suggested.

"That could be interesting," she nodded. "A rock-paper-and-stone duel at five paces?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of who could cook the best dinner," he stated. "You know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Their light-hearted banter was interrupted when D walked through the door.

"Your idea to put surveillance on Andrea Winston worked," announced D with a smile. He plunked down the sheet of paper between Bobby and Sue. "SOG followed Andrea Winston and she led them directly to Vince George. They're being brought in for questioning as we speak."

"Why don't you two question Andrea Winston and I'll get Jack or Myles to come with me to talk to the boyfriend," suggested Bobby.

"All right."

----------

Interrogation Room

"We have the love letters you wrote to your boyfriend," D said showing her the evidence bag with the papers. "He's been identified as the person who pawned the stolen merchandise."

"That establishes a connection between Vince George and you," said Sue continuing the line of questioning. "We know the two of you were in it."

"What were your plans once you collected the insurance money?" asked D. "Run away together and sell the jewelry along the way?"

"Does Grant know I'm here?" Andrea Winston asked quietly.

"We were finally able to contact him in New York," said Sue. "He said he'll be here as soon as he can." She looked at his wife. "He's very concerned. He cares a lot about you."

A rueful expression appeared on Andrea Winston's face. "Contrary to what you may think, I do care about my husband."

"Then how did you get mixed up in all this?" asked a bewildered Sue.

Mrs. Winston was pensive. "When I met Grant, I was tired of modeling. I didn't want to work any more. I wanted something more stable in my life. Then Grant came along and he had the money and stature I wanted in a husband so I went after him."

"But he was already engaged."

The suspect shrugged. "She was nothing special and if he was really in love with her, I couldn't have come between them, don't you think?"

Sue and D shared glances. It was becoming apparent the people were like pawns to Andrea Winston to be used and discarded as necessary.

She continued, "I liked him and I thought that was enough for a marriage but it isn't…it wasn't…at least not for me."

Her words jolted Sue.

"Is that why you were having an affair with Vince George?" she asked.

Andrea's face softened. "That's different. It's not an affair. I love Vince in spite of all his faults," she admitted. "I know I can't change him unless he wants to but I thought if we had the money we could go away and start all over."

"What about your husband?" D brought up.

"Grant? I'm sorry if he's hurt but sometimes you have to do what you have to do and for me that's being with Vince."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to get a divorce?" suggested Sue_. I thought it was enough for a marriage but it wasn't_ continued to echo in her mind.

"Couldn't," she answered shaking her head. "I signed a pre-nuptial agreement. If I divorced Grant for another man, I'd get nothing. I've gotten very accustomed to living the lifestyle I have."

"I see." _It isn't enough…it isn't enough._

D and Sue exchanged looks. Andrea Winston seemed genuinely sorry her husband would be hurt but she didn't regret what she'd done either.

"We'll be holding the both of you until your husband decides if he wants to press charges or not," D informed her. He stood up and went out to signal for the officer to take her back to her holding cell.

"What do you think her husband's going to do?" Sue asked D after Andrea had been taken away.

"Probably drop the charges and give her that divorce," he guessed. "It just depends if he's the vindictive type or not. Since an insurance claim hasn't been filed yet, technically she hasn't committed a crime since she gave the jewelry to Vince George."

He patted her on the shoulder. "I'll go check to see how Bobby and Myles are doing with the boyfriend. Good work."

----------

Bobby rapped on Sue's desk. "Ready for that lunch?" he asked with a smile. "I know it's late but…" The smile disappeared when he saw the distressed look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel hungry. Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" she asked seriously.

"Of course."

----------

"What's wrong?" Bobby repeated breaking the silence that enveloped them from the office. "I thought you'd be pleased. We've solved the Winston case and tonight…tonight you'll make David a happy man and live happily ever after. Your own personal fairy tale come true."

"That's the problem," she said quietly. "I've changed my mind. I'm not marrying David."

He stopped abruptly stunned at her news. "Say what?"

"I'm the one that's supposed to be deaf…remember?" she joked pathetically.

"You're not marrying David?"

Sue shook her head.

"Why?" Bobby asked in astonishment. "This morning…this morning you were all set to tell David yes."

"This morning I didn't know what I know now."

"And what's that?"

"That liking someone is not a good enough reason to marry them."

"It's a start."

"Andrea Winston said she married her husband even though she wasn't in love with him," shared Sue. "She thought it was enough to like him but it wasn't…not when she fell in love with another man. " Her eyes met Bobby's. "I'm in the same situation with David."

"You're _not_ Andrea Winston," he told her firmly. "You would never do that to David. You care about _him_…the man…not his money or position. Your situation is entirely different."

"Yes, I care about David…I care about him a great deal but I'm not in love with him," she said painfully. "It wouldn't be fair to him to accept his proposal feeling the way I do. He deserves to marry someone who's _in_ love with him, not someone who only likes him."

"Don't you want to think about it?"

"I have."

Gazing at her solemn face, Bobby could clearly see the misery in Sue's eyes knowing how David would take the news. He would be hurt…terribly hurt.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her to offer her what little comfort he could. In a moment, Sue's arms circled him. The pair stood there thinking of the ramifications of her decision.

----------

Sue had dressed carefully for the occasion. David had told her to meet him at his favorite place and to bring Levi. He would be providing dinner and Nikita.

Her footsteps led her to the same arboretum where they shared their first glass of wine and first kiss. Candles were lit along the pathway—just like the first time. He was making it very difficult for her to say what she needed to say.

"Sue!" greeted David welcoming her with open arms. "You're looking lovely as always." He leaned in for a kiss. "The perfect way to start the evening," he smiled. "Here," he said handing her a flute of pineapple juice. "Remember?"

"I certainly do." She gestured to the place. "It all looks so wonderful," praised Sue. "It brings back a lot of memories."

"Pleasant ones I hope."

"That goes without saying."

He took her hand and led her to the blanket. "Sit," he commanded.

When she sat, he began to take dishes out of the hamper. "I hope you're hungry because I brought a lot of food.""

"Starved," she fibbed. "Let me help you."

"No," he said waving her off. "Tonight, you just sit back and relax." He took out the plates and utensils. "There. I think that's everything." He reached for his glass. "How 'bout a toast?"

"A toast?"

"To us." He looked meaningfully at her.

"David?" she began, "about there being an us."

"Yes?" he looked at her hopeful anticipation.

"I've thought about it long and hard just like you told me to," she said seriously.

"Okay," he nodded. "That's a good beginning that you listened to me."

"And I…I wish my answer was different but…," her voice trailed away.

"But," he echoed, disappointment dripping from that one syllable. "I was hoping for a different answer."

She gathered her words. "I care about you and I like you a lot, but I'm not in love with you," she told him earnestly. "You're such a special person, David. You deserve to marry someone who loves you the way you should be loved."

"I thought I did," he said disappointedly. He reached for her hand. "Are you sure?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes. He was making it difficult for her to retain her resolve.

"I am."

He looked away for a moment then sighed. "I kind of wondered since it was taking you so long for you to give me an answer. I thought if you were ready you would've said yes the day I proposed." He squeezed her hand. "Do you think we could still be friends?"

"I'd like that very much."

----------

After the initial awkwardness, dinner progressed quietly. Both of them tried just a little too hard to pretend that everything was fine but it wasn't. No matter how hard they tried, it would take a long while before they could become the friends they hoped they could be. His hurt and disappointment were carefully hidden but she could tell. She was tempted to change her answer each time David let his mask slip for a moment but she couldn't do it. David deserved a woman who would love him whole-heartedly. She didn't know why but she couldn't.

Since Lucy had dropped her off, David took her home.

"You can still change your mind," he said wistfully at the doorstep.

"Oh, David, I wish I felt differently," she said unhappily. "You're such a wonderful person."

"Then change your mind and say yes," he urged. "You know I love you."

She bit her lip. "I can't."

He sighed. "You can't blame a guy for trying." He looked at her and smiled. "You're one heck of a girl, Sue Thomas." He bent down to kiss her. "Good-bye," he said quietly. And he was gone.

Sue closed the door behind her. She knew she wouldn't be happy turning down David's proposal, but she didn't expect it to hurt this much. A tear slowly trailed down her cheek. She was miserable.

Lucy was sitting on the couch watching TV with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. At the sound of the door closing, she looked up.

"Hey! You're home early," she smiled. "How was dinner?"

One look at Sue's face and she immediately realized something was wrong. She put the bowl down and jumped up. A solicitous arm went around Sue's shoulder. "What happened?" she asked in concern. "You want to talk about it?"

Sue swallowed the lump in her throat. "I turned down his proposal."

"How'd he take it?" Lucy wasn't totally surprised. She suspected something was amiss when Sue had come back from questioning Andrea Winston but she had become so swamped with work she couldn't find the time to talk to her friend.

"With his usual grace and style." Sue tried to smile even as tears slipped down her cheeks. "He's hurt and I'm miserable. I don't know if I did the right thing, Lucy."

"Sure you did." Her friend tried to comfort her. "You may not think so now but you will one day."

"I hope it's sooner than later because it hurts so much now."

----------

"Bobby?"

"Lucy?" said a sleepy voice on the other end of the phone. "Isn't it a little early to be calling on a Saturday? It's…" he blinked his eyes to focus, "only seven. I was planning to have a bit of a lie-in."

"I'm sorry to bother you but it's Sue."

All vestiges of sleep disappeared instantly. "What about Sue? Is she all right?"

"She gave David her answer last night."

"How's she taking it?"

"You knew?"

"I noticed something was wrong so I asked. She told me she was turning him down."

"Well, now she's doubting herself…doubting if she made the right decision. She's miserable that she made David miserable. I think she cried herself to sleep last night."

His tender heart felt for Sue. "What would you like me to do?"

"Maybe you could casually drop by today. You know an I-was-in-the-neighborhood kind of thing. I'd stay with her but I'm supposed to go to this all day thing with my Mom today and I can't cancel on her at the last minute and I can't ask anyone else cause no one else knows he proposed to her--just you."

"All right. I understand. I'm to provide a shoulder to cry upon, an ear to listen or a hand to wipe away the tears should any of these moments arise during the course of the day."

"Correct."

"When do you want me to casually drop in?"

"Well, I have to leave in about an hour. Do you think you could be here by then? You could walk Levi and let her sleep in. I don't think she got much sleep last night."

"All right. An hour it is."

"I'll have some coffee waiting for you. And Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend."

"That's what friends are for. I'll see you, Luce."

Bobby stared at the phone for a moment before putting it back. He'd have to hurry if he was going to be there in an hour. Grabbing his clothes, he went to take a shower. A small part of him was glad Sue had decided not to marry David but a much larger part of him was concerned about his kind-hearted friend. She must've been very upset to let Lucy see her cry.

----------

Sue woke up with a headache. She'd been so unhappy last night that she'd cried herself to sleep. It had been a long time since she last did that.

She glanced at the clock. It was already nine o'clock. Good thing she didn't have to go in today. She'd take a shower and have a nice leisurely breakfast and brood the rest of the day about her decision. She laughed wryly to herself. It was a depressing plan but it fit the mood she was in today.

As she selected her clothes, she noticed Levi wasn't in the bedroom. Lucy must've taken him out for his walk, she thought. She crossed the living room when the front door opened. Levi bounded in.

"Good morning, boy!" greeted Sue as he jumped up on her. "Had a good walk? Thanks, Lu…" startled eyes opened wide. It wasn't Lucy. "Bobby? What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop in."

"And walk Levi?" she looked at him skeptically. "You have to come up with a better excuse than that."

"I saw the light in your window?"

"It's daylight," she pointed out. "Lucy told you, didn't she?'

"So what if she did?"

"I'm fine," she protested ineffectively.

At his questioning look, she amended her statement, "I will be fine."

It won't be any time soon, he thought to himself. Not if the traces of tears were any indication. "Of course, you will," he said out loud. "However, if you'd like to talk about it you know I'd be…"

She put a hand on his arm. "I know," she said cutting him off gently. "But not now."

He nodded respecting her need for privacy for the moment. Deciding to change the subject, he eyed her attire and a dimple appeared.

"Cute jammies," he remarked. "I favor boats myself." Sue was wearing the short summer pajamas her mother had sent for her birthday. The thin material was covered with ducks.

Suddenly, Sue realized she was standing there talking to Bobby in almost next to nothing. She immediately held her clothes in front of her. "Um…shower….I was…I was on the way to take a shower," she gestured towards the bathroom.

"Need any help?" he asked his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"No!" she answered embarrassed as she walked backwards. "I'm fine. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be out in a jiffy."

"No rush," he assured her blandly. "Levi and I will be fine."

"You might want to fill his water dish," she advised peeking out from behind the door.

"I'll do that. Anything else?"

"Um…no. I'll be quick."

"If you need someone to scrub your back, let me know," he grinned.

Non-plussed at his offer, she stared at him for a moment before closing the door in his face.

Bobby's smile faded. She was just as miserable as Lucy said she was, he thought as he headed to the kitchen. Levi waited patiently as his water dish was filled.

"There you go, Levi. Enjoy," said Bobby placing the dish down. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Now what can we do to cheer Sue up?"

----------

"The next time you come over and I'm sleeping," said Sue over breakfast, "could you leave a sign on my door to say you're here? Then I could dress more appropriately."

"I thought you were dressed quite appropriately," he said solemnly his eyes alight with an impish gleam. "You were sleeping so you were in your jammies."

"You know what I mean."

He grinned. "What's on the agenda for today?" he asked changing the subject.

"My turn to vacuum the apartment and clean the bathroom. I'm also doing laundry. After that, the day is wide open."

"All right then. Why don't you start your laundry and do the bathroom while I vacuum?"

"I thought you were against vacuuming?"

"Only before breakfast. That would be cruel and inhuman punishment."

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. "It _is_ your day off."

"I'm positive. I love vacuuming!"

"I'm sure." She looked at him musingly. She knew what he was trying to do. "I don't need a babysitter, you know. I really am okay."

"No, you're not," he said firmly reaching for her hand. "Not yet, anyway." She still looked pale and he could see the unhappiness lurking in her eyes. "Sometimes it helps to have a bit of company…just in case."

She squeezed his hand gratefully. She was lucky to have such a good friend.

"Thanks."

He squeezed back and smiled. "Now where's the vacuum?"

----------

After completing the household chores, Bobby had convinced Sue a walk would be good for her and allow Levi to exercise as well.

"Fresh air, brisk exercise and of course, pleasant company will always make you feel a hundred per cent better," declared Bobby as they walked in the park. He noted the faint blush in her cheeks. She looked much better than she did this morning.

"Thank you, Dr. Manning, for your wonderful prescription," she acknowledged.

"Feeling better?"

"Much," she said appreciatively.

He glanced to see if she was looking at him. She was. "You want to talk about it now?"

"Are you going to pester me until I do?"

"Yes."

A small smile tugged at a corner of her lips. "I guess Lucy told you I was pretty miserable last night."

"Only last night?"

"Well, today, too."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, I did the right thing but I didn't think it would hurt so much."

He stopped and clasped her hands between his. "Of course it hurts. You may not be in love with David but you still care for him. Just because you decided not to marry the bloke doesn't change that."

She stared into his sympathetic eyes and felt a bit of her guilt ease. "You've been watching Dr. Phil again, haven't you?"

"Every chance I get."

"Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder. You're a good friend, Bobby Manning."

"Any time."

"Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"I'd like to keep the details just between you, Lucy, and me."

"I understand." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" she asked in surprise.

"It seemed the proper thing to do. C'mon," he said throwing his arm around her shoulder. "All this housecleaning and walking has made me thirsty. Let's get something to drink."

She smiled at his efforts to help her through this rough period in her life. "My treat."

----------


	4. Chapter 4

12

And My Heart Says…

Chapter 4

----------

"You're in early," commented Bobby as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Lucy made a face. "Had a report due. I'm taking a break."

"Haven't had much chance to talk to you recently. How are you?"

"I'm worried."

He looked at her in concern. "Anything I can do to help?"

"It's Sue."

"What about Sue?" He'd noticed as well as everyone in the bullpen that their friend's usual radiance had been dimmed since her break up with David a few weeks ago. But no one but Lucy and he knew about the proposal.

"She acts like everything's okay for the most part but every now and then I see this look on her face," shared Lucy.

"Look?"

"Yeah, like maybe she might be having second thoughts about David."

"You really think so?"

"No…yes…I don't know. She doesn't want to talk about it."

"What say we do something to take her mind off everything?" suggested Bobby. "It's been a while since the lot of us has been out. It could be fun."

"That's a good idea!" she agreed enthusiastically.

"Any suggestions?"

Lucy's eyes widened as a thought struck her. "I know! The amusement park! It just re-opened a couple of months ago. That should be fun."

"Hey! Did I hear the words amusement park?" remarked Tara as she returned to her desk.

"Bobby and I were thinking maybe it would be kind of fun if all of us went to the one that just re-opened. You know, get away from work…have fun…eat all that junk food."

Tara beamed. "I _love_ amusement parks…and roller coasters!"

"Roller coasters? Did I hear someone say roller coasters?" Jack chimed in as he approached the coffee station. "I love 'em!"

"You, too!" said an excited Tara. "I have someone to ride with!"

Jack looked puzzled. "Wait. Are we having a discussion about roller coasters or are we talking about going somewhere where there's a roller coaster?"

"That amusement park that just re-opened," said Lucy for the third time. "We were thinking it'd be kind of fun for all of us to go…say maybe…this Saturday? That is…if everyone's free."

"And a case doesn't come up," chipped in Tara.

"That goes without saying," commented Lucy. "How 'bout it?"

Jack looked pleased. "That sounds like a great idea! I haven't been to an amusement park in ages."

D and Myles noticed the animated group by the coffee station and joined them.

"Okay, what's got everyone so excited?" asked D.

Lucy looked at Bobby with a trace of exasperation. "I've done my bit. It's your turn."

Bobby smirked. "Lucy and I had the idea that maybe we need some down time after all the hours we've been putting in. So…how about going to an amusement park? Jack and Tara here are all set to ride that monster roller coaster."

"Two…they have two roller coasters," Tara chirped.

"I hope you've named a beneficiary on your life insurance," commented Myles. "I wouldn't set foot on one of those."

"Have you no sense of adventure, Myles?" teased Bobby.

"I have a sense of adventure," Myles retorted, "and I also have a sense of self-preservation. The idea of hanging upside down and careening around turns at breakneck speeds somehow just does not appeal to me."

"Yeah, go figure," smirked D who shared the same opinion.

"You don't know what you're missing," Tara declared.

Myles grimaced. "I rather not know."

"When are we planning this outing?" asked D.

Eyes darted around the little group.

"This Saturday?" suggested Lucy. "How does that sound?"

D shook his head. "Sorry, can't. The kids would disown me if I didn't show up at their games this weekend. I've missed too many already."

Lucy's gaze swept the rest of the group. "Well, how 'bout the rest of you?"

They looked at each other and mentally went through their calendars.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"It'll be fun."

Tara looked at D. "Unless you'd like us to choose a different date so you can come, too," she said. "Bring Donna and the kids.

D brushed aside her suggestion. "Don't worry about it. We'll catch you another time."

Lucy turned to Myles. "What about you?"

Myles looked taken aback. "Moi? You want me, Myles Leland the Third, to go to an amusement park?"

"Out of curiosity, have you ever been to one in your life?" asked Jack.

Myles looked thoughtful. "I did go to one in my youth. With my cousins. It was quite delightful and I vaguely recall winning prizes," he reminisced. "I think my cousins were quite shocked I did win."

"So," said Lucy in exasperation, "does this mean you're going or not?"

The thoughtful look disappeared. "Sure. Why not?" A small smile appeared.

"Okay, we're going to the amusement park this Saturday," announced Lucy. "Let's say we meet at the entrance about four o'clock and then maybe go somewhere after for dinner? That is, if we're not filled with junk food by then." She looked at D. "How 'bout we give you a call when we're done and maybe you guys can join us for dinner," she suggested.

"Maybe. Call and we'll see."

There were nods of agreements and okays floating in the air. As Bobby walked back to his desk, Lucy pulled him to the side.

"What? Forgot something?"

"It'll be your job when Sue comes back from her meeting to convince her to go with us on Saturday," she told him.

"Me?" He was astonished. "Why can't you tell her?"

Lucy shrugged. "Because she needs a fresh face to nag her. If you ask her, she might say yes."

"Nag, eh? I don't nag well."

"Sure you do. I've heard you."

Bobby mockingly glared at her. "If you're trying to convince me that I'm the person for the job, you're going about it the wrong way."

"What if I said if anyone can get her to say yes, it would be you, Bobby."

"That's better," he said mollified. "All right…I'll mention it to her when she comes back."

"You need to _persuade_ her to come," Lucy ordered. "That's the whole reason for this outing."

He grinned. "I'll turn on the full force of the Manning charm."

"We want her to come with us, not scare her off."

---------

Flipping through the files in the cabinet, Sue looked up when she became aware of someone on the other side. It was Bobby.

"Need something in here?"

"No."

"Something I can help you with/?" she suggested.

"Yes."

She smiled. "What is it?"

"With the exception of D and provided a last minute case doesn't land on our desks, the rest of us are going to the amusement park that just re-opened on Saturday. How 'bout you? It'll be fun," he coaxed.

Reluctance appeared on her face. "I really don't feel like…"

Bobby held up his hand to stop her.

"What?"

He looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes.

"C'mon, Sue," he said quietly. "You need to get out and do something to take your mind off of…things."

"Have you been talking to Lucy?"

"I talk to her everyday."

"You know what I mean."

"She's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Then there's no reason why you shouldn't come with us." His blue-grey eyes held hers. "Come with…please?"

Sue had been planning to say no but something in his expression made it difficult and when he added please, her resolve melted. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You buy me some cotton candy."

"I'll throw in some popcorn and a hot dog, too!"

"All right," she laughed. "I'll go."

His dimples flashed. "Good. It'll be fun.

----------

Amusement Park

"Okay," called out Lucy as the unooficial den mother of the outing, "has anyone seen Myles?"

"There he is!" Bobby stated pointing towards a figure quickly striding towards them.

"Sorry," apologized Myles when he joined them. "Had a little run in with my neighbor."

"The same one?" asked Lucy.

"Sometimes I think his sole purpose in life is to aggravate me," Myles said in an aggrieved voice. "I swear he must sit at his window watching for me to make the slightest infraction of our association rules."

"And you don't do the same thing?" Jack asked.

"Of course not," denied Myles indignantly. "I am much too busy saving the country to spend my time in front of my window watching my neighbors."

Tara looked at him dubiously. "Well, I hope you can get into the mood here. Maybe you can take out some of your frustrations on the rides or the games or something."

Myles considered her suggestion. "That could work. I could imagine each of the targets as ol' what's his face. See? It's working already."

"Whatever floats your boat," said Lucy, "What shall we do first?"

"Roller coaster," Tara answered immediately. She turned to Jack. "If you still have the nerve, Mr. Hudson," she challenged with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Hey, I have nerves of steel," Jack boasted. "I can ride any roller coaster you pick!"

"Ha!" She grinned. "You're on." Turning to the rest of the group, "Anybody else wants to go?"

Myles shuddered. "You know my feelings on that. I think I'd prefer searching for an activity that will allow me to release some of my stress."

"I know just the game," declared Lucy. She grabbed his arm. "C'mon. No, wait." Everyone stopped. "We were supposed to be going out together. This defeats the purpose if we all split up."

"I thought the purpose was so we could get out of the office and have some fun," reminded Bobby.

"R-i-ig-gh-ht," answered Lucy slowly.

"Since it appears we have different interests, why don't we go our separate ways and meet up again in say, two hours?" suggested Bobby. "That should give us all an opportunity to find something we like."

"I hate to agree with Bobby but," said Myles, "that's a good idea. Let's meet back here in two hours."

Murmurs of agreement were heard. Myles left with Lucy while the roller coaster enthusiasts excitedly headed in the direction of the nearest roller coaster.

Bobby turned to Sue. "I guess that leaves the two of us. What would you like to do?"

Sue lifted her arm and gestured towards him. "It doesn't matter. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Why don't we walk around a bit until we see something we like?"

"Fine," she agreed half-heartedly.

The couple strolled around the amusement park, Bobby pointing to different things they could do. It was restful just walking around with him, she thought. While the others had found out she and David were no longer together, only Bobby and Lucy knew the reason behind the break up.

They stopped to watch the roller coaster make a loop-de-loop. Sue grimaced. "I don't know how Tara and Jack can enjoy that!" she declared. "It makes my stomach feel funny just watching. What about you?" she turned to ask Bobby. He wasn't paying attention. He was looking in another direction. "Bobby?"

"One sec," he said then darted off.

Puzzled, her eyes followed him to a snack cart. Money exchanged hands and he returned carrying a paper stick of spun sugar.

"One cotton candy as ordered," he grinned holding it out to her.

"I was just kidding," she commented.

"A promise is a promise."

"Well in that case…" She reached for a tuft. "Mmm, I love the way it melts in your mouth. Want some?"

The two snacked in companionable silence for a while.

"You know, I really haven't had a chance to talk to you in a while," he commented nonchalantly. "How are you—really?"

"Would you believe me if I said fine?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," she replied ruefully. "I'm…all right."

"Really all right or you're getting better all right?"

"I know I did the right thing but every now and then I just can't help wondering..." her voice trailed away.

"…of what might've been," he finished. He faced Sue straight on. "That's normal. But we both know you can't keep second guessing yourself. You'll drive yourself crazy."

"I know," she answered uncertainly.

"Look here, Sue," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking directly at her. "You like David…a lot but not enough to marry him. You're still feeling guilty you hurt the bloke but you did what you felt was the right thing. And one day you'll realize you _did_ do the right thing."

Her eyes scanned her companion's face. His sincerity was touching. "I think I feel better already. Thanks, Bobby," she smiled.

"My pleasure." He stood up. "We have," he said looking at his watch, "a little more than an hour before we have to meet the others. What say we try one of these attractions or play a game or two?"

She followed his lead. She would try to forget David. "No roller coasters."

He laughed. "No roller coasters."

----------

"That was so much fun!" declared Tara as she and Jack got off their second roller coaster ride.

"Are you sure you were having fun?" questioned Jack. He put his finger in his ear. "I think I could be deaf in this ear from your screaming!"

"That's part of the whole roller coaster experience," she insisted. "Can't enjoy a roller coaster ride without screaming." She looked at him critically. "Besides, I wasn't the only one screaming. That was you wasn't it when we went upside down and around in that double corkscrew?"

"Guilty as charged," he admitted a shade embarrassed. "That spooked me a little." He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "However, if you repeat that I will deny everything."

Her eyes gleamed in amusement. "Understood. Wild horses couldn't drag it out of me."

Jack looked at her skeptically. "Maybe not wild horses but I bet Lucy or Sue could."

"W-e-ellll," teased Tara.

Jack pointed a finger at Tara. "You are not to be trusted."

She grinned back in response.

"C'mon," said Jack good-naturedly. "We still got time before we have to meet the others. What would you like to do?"

"You know, I'm thirsty from all that screaming. How 'bout we get something to drink?"

"You're on."

----------

"Myles, I think you've spent enough money here," declared Lucy holding an armful of stuffed animals. "What are you going to do with all of these?"

He grinned at her in great satisfaction. "I forgot how satisfying it was to exercise my athletic proclivities and win these totally useless pieces of faux fur and sawdust."

"They don't use sawdust in stuffed animals any more, Myles," Lucy said in exaggerated patience. "They use plastic pellets."

"Whatever." He scrutinized his booty. "I propose that we wait until we meet up with the rest and offer them their choice of animal and we donate the rest to a children's hospital or the like."

Lucy smiled. "That would be nice, Myles," she congratulated him.

"And you, Lucy, get first pick," he told her grandly.

"Hmm, first pick," She peered at the toys in her arms. "I think this little penguin is pretty darned cute."

"You like penguins?"

"I like this one."

He eyed her in speculation. "There's a movie called _The March of the Penguins_. Want to go see it? I hear it's excellent."

She returned his look. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I was simply asking if you wanted to view this movie since you appear to have a soft spot for penguins."

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"You're on."

"Popcorn and a hot dog as usual?"

She smiled. "You still remember?"

"It hasn't been that long," he reminded her. He looked at her thoughtfully. "It wasn't all bad, was it?"

A small smile appeared. "No, it wasn't. In fact, a lot of it was good."

"I know I apologized once before, but I'd like to do so again," he told her sincerely. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. Sometimes I can be quite the jerk." He added quickly, "And I'll deny I said that if you ever repeat this conversation."

"Have no fear, Myles," she assured him. "Besides, no one would believe me."

"There is that," he admitted. "Friends?"

"Friends."

----------


	5. Chapter 5

8

And My Heart Says…

A/N: Happy 2007! Hope you all have a wonderful New Year!

Last chapter with a hint of the direction of how I wish the series had played out. You know my preference.

----------

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you have enough room?" asked a concerned Sue as she and Bobby got on the Ferris wheel.

Bobby was attempting to fit his lanky frame into the limited confines of the seat.

"Am I crowding you?" he responded as he tried to find a comfortable position for his arms and legs. Finally, he gave up.

"Can't do it, Sue. I'm invading your space whether you like it or not," he said as he sprawled out next to her without actually being on her lap.

Sue's eyes twinkled as she watched her tall friend unfold. "Are you comfy now?"

"Couldn't be better," he grinned. He couldn't think of a nicer place to be. "You?"

"I'm fine. I have a whole six inches of the seat," she teased. "Maybe eight."

"Eight whole inches? I think I may have been far too generous. No wonder I feel a bit squished here."

"I'm not giving up another inch," declared Sue.

"All right. I'll try to contain myself. However, I make no promises," he mockingly warned.

The stop and go motion of the Ferris wheel taking on passengers ended and the smoothness of a continuous ride began.

"Do you think we can see any of the others?" asked Sue as she peered around.

"I don't know," he answered looking around, too. "There!" he said leaning into Sue as he pointed by the arcades. "I think I see Myles and Lucy. Wasn't he wearing light blue?"

"Where?" Sue had turned to watch his lips when she became aware of just how close they were sitting. She could smell his aftershave. "Are you wearing your Tropical Delight aftershave again?" she asked daintily sniffing.

"I am," he grinned. "You like it? It's supposed to drive the ladies wild."

"I don't know about wild but it's making me hungry," she replied.

Bobby frowned slightly. "That's not the effect I was hoping for."

"Sorry. Must be close to dinner time," she answered her dimple showing.

"We have another," Bobby peered at his watch, "thirty-five minutes before we meet the others. Your stomach is too early."

"Next time choose a less appetizing cologne," she retorted.

----------

"That was nice," smiled Sue when they got off the Ferris wheel.

"How 'bout Flying Over the Coast?" suggested Bobby.

"What's that about?"

"It's a simulation ride in a hot air balloon soaring along the east coast complete with gusts of wind and a sprinkling of rain," he explained. "It's quite fun," he assured her. "You'll like it."

"Will it be dark?" she asked dubiously. She didn't like being deprived of her primary sense.

"Of course not," he answered well aware of her concern. "Try it," he cajoled.

She looked at him with mild exasperation. "Why is it that I have a difficult time saying no to you, Bobby Manning?"

"Could it be my charm?"

A tiny frown creased her forward as her eyes narrowed to consider his suggestion. "It could be your resemblance to Levi when he wants something."

"A worthy comparison," he grinned. "I'll take it."

It _was_ fun until the ride stopped unexpectedly in mid-air over Assauteague Island and the dim lighting went out plunging the room in total darkness.

Her vision cutoff, she gripped the bar in front of her as an almost overwhelming sense of panic hit her. It was frightening to have the one sense she depended on so heavily to be suddenly taken away…until…until a familiar hand covered hers and held it firmly. The reassuring warmth of his touch drove away her anxiety. He was there with her…he would keep her safe. She squeezed his hand grateful for his comfort in the darkness.

In a few minutes, the lights came back on and the ride resumed. He kept his hand on hers until the ride stopped.

"Sorry for the moment of panic when the lights went out back there," he said lightly as they walked away from the ride. "Holding your hand probably stopped me from screaming and crying and otherwise behaving like a hysterical female."

A wry smile appeared on Sue's face. She could not imagine anyone less prone to becoming panic-stricken than Bobby. But she knew why he was saying what he was saying.

"I think I should be offended on behalf of women everywhere for that stereotypical remark," said Sue the appreciation in her eyes belying the tone of her response. "However, I think I'll let it go just this once."

Bobby's face brightened at the warmth of her expression. Unconsciously, he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"We still have some time before we have to meet the others," he remarked. "Would you like to walk around a bit or find a place to sit?"

"I think I'd prefer to walk."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

----------

At six o'clock, Bobby and Sue neared the appointed meeting place. Lucy and Myles were already there.

"What have we here!" exclaimed Bobby when he spotted the armfuls of prizes his teammates were holding. He eyed their load. "Did you leave any for the other people to win?"

"I'm pleased to say I haven't lost my touch in the intervening years since I was last at a place like this," smiled Myles smugly.

"I'm impressed, Myles," remarked Sue when she saw the bundle of stuffed animals. "Or did you win these, Lucy?"

"Myles, it was all Myles," Lucy affirmed.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Lucy," protested Myles. "You did win this," he pointed out a pair of dangling blue dice.

"Hanging them on your rear view mirror, Luce?" kidded Bobby.

"Buy me a car to match and I will," she quipped.

"What are you going to do with all of these?" Sue asked. "You don't seem to be the stuffed animal type, Myles—unless you have a secret stash somewhere."

"No secret stash," he answered still in an expansive mood due to the success of the outing. "I plan to have each of the women select something as a memento of today. The rest I'll donate to the children's hospital."

"How thoughtful!" praised Sue.

"A Leland trait," he said modestly, "that began with Myles Leland the First. He was…"

"All right, mate," interrupted Bobby as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We get the picture."

"Well, Sue…pick something," suggested Lucy.

Sue looked carefully through the collection of prizes and spotted a happy faced daisy. "I choose this," she said as she pulled it out from Lucy's bundle. "It'll remind me of what a nice time I'm having. Thank you, Myles."

"My pleasure, Sue." He looked around for the missing members of the group. "Where are they? We said we'd meet at six."

"Hold your horses," Lucy spoke up. "It's only…." She tried to look at her watch but couldn't. "What time is it?"

"Ten after," answered Sue.

"Maybe they're riding one last ride," suggested Bobby. "Or got caught in the crowd."

Sue looked up. "I think I see them coming now."

Hand-in-hand, Tara and Jack were almost running to the meeting spot.

"Sorry," apologized a breathless Jack. "The Ferris wheel broke down. We were on that thing for the past fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, I think they still have a few glitches to repair," Tara panted. "We were stuck on one of them."

"There was a problem on one of the rides we went on, too," contributed Sue.

"Well, we're all here now," stated Lucy. "If someone could hold these for me, I'll call D and see if they can join us for dinner."

"I'll call," offered Jack taking out his cell.

"Where did you get all those?" wondered an amazed Tara.

Lucy and Myles launched into their story while Jack spoke to D.

"Great! See you there in about twenty minutes." Jack snapped his phone shut.

"I take it the Gans family will be meeting us," Bobby remarked.

"Just Donna and D. The kids are spending the evening with their friends," said Jack.

"And where are we meeting them?"

"At our favorite place. D said they'll go down and get a table for us since they're closer."

"Oh, good," said Tara enthusiastically. "I was thinking maybe I was in the mood for a Portobello mushroom burger."

"That's making my mouth water," declared Jack. "Let's go."

-----------

Restaurant

"Glad you could make it, mate," greeted Bobby as he approached the table. He bent down to give Donna a kiss. "We're even happier he persuaded you to join us, Donna."

"I couldn't say no," she responded. "It's not often I get to go out on a date with my husband."

"Too bad the kids didn't want to come," commented Jack.

"Those days of wanting to hang with Mom and Dad are long past," said D ruefully.

"How did their teams do today?" asked Sue.

"Winners both," smiled Donna. "Davey hit a double."

"Way to go!" praised Bobby. "Give him our congratulations."

"I will."

Conversation centered on the various activities the group had done. Tara and Jack gave their reviews of the assorted rides they had ridden, both agreeing that the giant double corkscrew roller coaster was the best—and scariest. Myles entertained them with his exploits at the arcade with Lucy interjecting her comments when it appeared he was exaggerating a bit much.

"You can choose something for yourself, Donna and something for Tanya…if you want," Lucy assured her. "Everything's in Myles' car. Meet us after dinner there and you can take your pick."

"Why thank you, Myles," Donna told him. "I didn't know you were such a skillful arcade player."

"It's a gift," he admitted in mock humility.

D smiled. A typical Myles remark, he thought.

"What did you guys do?" he asked nodding towards Bobby and Sue.

They exchanged glances. "Walked around mostly," shared Bobby.

"Ate some cotton candy," chipped in Sue.

"And rode a couple of rides," finished Bobby.

"Roller coaster?"

"Something on the tamer side," Sue said. "Ferris wheel and one of those simulation rides." She caught Bobby's eye and shared a smile.

Throughout the remainder of their time at the amusement park and at dinner, Bobby had maintained a solicitous eye on her. She appreciated his sweet but totally unnecessary concern. She was fine.

Then the thought struck her--she really was fine. She leaned over and nudged him.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks," she said softly.

He looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For today. I had a good time."

"In spite of what happened on that ride?"

"I think," she began, "that could've been the nicest part of the whole day."

A slow smile spread on his face as a warm feeling flooded Bobby. "You're welcome."

----------

It was late. The party had finally broken up when D and Donna had to leave to pick up their son.

"It was fun today, wasn't it?" asked Lucy when they got home.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Sue. "Bobby said it was your idea."

"Well, it was his idea for all of us to go out," Lucy corrected. "We haven't done that in a while. We should do it more often."

"I guess it's difficult coordinating everyone's schedule," commented Sue. "Everyone's so busy."

"Yeah." She looked at her roommate. She looked better, Lucy thought, as though she had finally accepted she made the right decision when she turned down David's proposal. "Well, I want to take a shower before I go to bed—unless you want to go first?"

"No," answered Sue shaking her head. "You go first. I think I'll have a glass of milk."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I'll be quick."

"Take your time."

Lounging on the couch, Sue stroked Levi as she thought about the day. At first, she hadn't wanted to go because she didn't think she would be fun. But Bobby had managed to coax her into going and now she was glad she did. He had not only been a charming companion, but also a sympathetic listener to her confused emotional state. Life seemed just a bit brighter after talking to him.

She recalled that disturbing moment in the simulation ride when the lights went off and blackness engulfed her. For a deaf person, that was one of the most terrifying things that could happen. But the moment Bobby's hand gripped hers, all vestiges of fright left. It was amazing what the touch of someone you trusted could do…and she trusted Bobby.

She leaned back into the cushions and closed her eyes. How lucky she was to have a friend like him, she thought as she fell asleep.

----------

Staring at the ceiling in the darkness, Bobby laid in bed thinking about the day at the amusement park. It had been fun and everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves. A smirk appeared as he thought of Myles' proud countenance at the quantity of prizes he had won and the long suffering look on Lucy's as she toted the rest of his winnings.

Funny how they had all split into pairs. It had seemed the most natural thing in the world for Tara to go off with Jack and pursue their interest in roller coasters while Lucy and Myles had headed towards the arcades. That had left he and Sue together, which to be honest, he hadn't minded…he hadn't minded at all. He liked being with her.

As they strolled through the amusement park they had talked about numerous things including her breakup with David.

"Marriage is hard enough when two people love each other heart and soul," she had said. "How could I say yes when I don't?"

"Sue, I can't tell you if you made the right decision or not. You're the only one that can do that. However, I do want you to know that you have my support…my shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen whenever you want."

"What? No arm and a leg?" she had said jokingly.

"An arm and a leg and whatever else you deem necessary," he'd grinned pleased to see the unhappiness in her eyes lessen.

Sue deserved to be happy and one day she would be, he thought as he scrunched his pillow beneath his head to get comfortable. But for now, he would just be there for her if she needed him. After all, wasn't that what friends were for?

It had been a very nice outing, he thought as he closed his eyes. They should do it again.

Finis


End file.
